I Don't Wanna Fight No More
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: Not sure if PG or PG-13.... for now it's PG-13.... Yahiko goes off to save Tsubame... Kaoru comes to help but demands Kenshin to stay behind... Kenshin gets visions and struggles with life-threatening descions... K/K Please r+r


I Don't Wanna Fight Anymore

A Rurouni Kenshin story

I do not own Rurouni Kenshi, but I do own this story. Contact me if you want it.

By: Duo Maxwell Is Mine No Touchy

::: I can't sleep, everything I ever knew, it's a lie without you :::

          The night was silent as the wind blew softly through the sakura tree branches. The beautiful pink flowers had a dull glow in the night as the moon gleamed. The grass whistled gently as wind weaved through each green strand. Amidst the soft silence in the beautiful scenery, was a dojo with the Japanese characters spelling the words, "Kamiya Dojo". Inside the dojo, sleeping against a wall, was a red-headed rurouni. His sword hilt rested lightly upon his shoulder as the steady breathing of slumber slowly took over him. His purple eyes were closed and dreams invaded his eyelids. 

          As his dreams slowly turned to nightmares, he could no longer keep his eyes closed. He remembered that Kaoru had left a little bit ago to find Yahiko. Yahiko had run away to save Tsubame after her capture by a gang. Kenshin told Kaoru that he'd come but Kaoru demanded that he stay and watch over the dojo. He wanted to protest but the look in Kaoru's eyes told him to stay and allow her to take care of it. So he had just sighed and let her do as she wished.

          Though the night was calm and filled with peace, his mind was troubled. Kaoru hadn't returned yet and it was nearly midnight. Sano had accompanied Yahiko because the two had become good friends and treated each other like brothers. So it's only natural that Yahiko would let Sano come. But even Kenshin was questionable about Sano. Sure, Sano had great strength in fist fighting. But what if the gang held swords as their weapons? Swords just weren't Sano's strong point.

          Kenshin couldn't help but worry. Megumi and Aoshi and Misao and Ayame and Suzume were all right. But it was Kaoru that had most of his worry. Sano could find ways to protect himself; his new attack that he learned from Anji had enhanced his survival abilities. Yahiko could run pretty fast and had Sanosuke to protect him. But what about Kaoru? Sure she could fight, but there have been a couple situations where she nearly died.

::: I can't breath when my heart is broke in two, there's no beat without you :::

          He stood up and walked the length of the room for about ten times until he finally sighed and walked out the room and into the main room where Kaoru trained. He walked over to the sword rack and picked up one of the wooden swords. He held it with both hands the way she did and stood the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu stance. When he struck the air he lost his breath for a short second.

          He closed his eyes tightly and saw Sanosuke falling to the ground fighting with every ounce of strength he had in him. He opened his eyes sharply and gripped the wooden hilt harder. His muscles tensed but he forced himself to relax.

          He stood Kamiya Kasshin Ryu again and struck the air. He lost his breath for a longer second than before. He saw Yahiko being thrown to a wall and knocked unconscious. His vision then turned over to Kaoru. Before he could see what happened, he forced his eyes open. Beads of sweat glistened on his skin. His removed one of his hands and gripped the sword in his other. He stared angrily at it and then threw it at the wooden wall.

::: You're not gone, but you're not here, it's the way it seems tonight :::

          He stood shaking in the middle of the room. His reverse blade remained at his side as his left hand rested on the hilt. He couldn't understand what was going on. He found it harder and harder for him to obey his promise to Kaoru. He loved her but he didn't want to lose her trust by going against the promise she made him swear to. His right hand kept going in and out of a fist shape.

          His head sagged as his looked at the shiny wooden floor. At first the only thing he could see was his reflection. But his eyes widened with horror at the next thing that appeared. The gang ran towards Kaoru with their swords raised. Then it all disappeared. Then words began to show. _There is still time…_ Is what the words said. His purple eyes were wide but couldn't believe what he saw.

::: If we could try and end these wars, I know that we can make it right :::

He stepped out onto the porch and looked into the sky. The moon seemed to smile down upon the silence of Japan. Pedals from the sakura trees blew across his feet. And a lone flower flew gently to him. It landed silently by his feet. He smiled at it and picked it up. He held it in the palm of his hand and stared at the gentle pink pedals that were sewn together into a wonderful shape by Mother Nature. He put the flower inside his gi and walked off the porch.

          He walked down the big doors that opened and closed the Kamiya dojo. Once outside the big wooden gate, he ran down towards the village. One hand held tightly to his sword hilt and the other gripped the part of his gi where he held the kiss of Mother Nature. He ran into the village and listened intently. He heard nothing but the soft whisper of the wind by his ear. He thought he heard Kaoru's voice calling his name back at the dojo. But it was just the wind playing dirty tricks on him.

          He then heard a faint scream. His head shot towards that direction. His eyes slimmed and he shot in that direction. His grip upon the kiss grew as the sound got louder the closer he got. He went through several alleys and had to go through several sharp turns. The dust flew as he skid a couple of times.

          Finally, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was an abandoned warehouse. It was definitely aging. Then, the most vivid scream he heard was made. It was an ear piercing scream that burned at his heart. He rushed in and saw Sano on a straw barrel and Yahiko upright, but unconscious on a wall. He then heard a muffled scream. He looked up to the second floor and saw a group of men holding a bleeding Kaoru over the wooden rail. If they were to drop her, she would surely die.

          She looked over and saw Kenshin standing in shock. She tried to scream his name but the man only gripped her throat harder and she was unable to utter a word. The only thing she could do was mouth 'Kenshin'. The man holding Kaoru motioned to the other gang members to take care of Kenshin. They unsheathed their swords and lunged down at him. With his one hand gripping Mother Nature's kiss, he drew out his sword with his other hand. He fought them with all he possibly could.

::: I forgot what we're fighting for, and this loneliness that's in my heart, won't let me be apart from you :::

          When all the men fell to the ground unable to pick up their swords again, Kenshin headed towards the wooden ladder. Just as his hand grabbed the handle, someone shouted his name. He looked and saw the man holding a dangling Kaoru.

          "You climb up that ladder and the girl dies," he said with a voice that sounded like dripping venom. Kenshin's hand shook upon the wooden handle. How was he supposed to save Kaoru if the man was going to kill her anyway? Even if he were to climb up the ladder, Kaoru would have plummeted to her death by the time he reached the top.

          "Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered as the man's grip tightened for a second. She gasped for breath every time he moved.

          "Please, let her go… She has done nothing wrong to you," said Kenshin trying not to reveal his true emotions.

          "Your little friend tried that same thing with me to save his girlfriend, and you know what happened to her?" The man's voice would soon haunt Kenshin's dreams if he didn't get Kaoru back. But his thoughts shook violently at what might have happened to Tusbame. The man used his other hand and pointed down to where Kaoru would land if he decided to drop her. There, sprawled on the ground, lay Tsubame. Her face was crushed and blood still continued to flow out of her.

          Kenshin knew that Yahiko loved her dearly and of he was to see this, he would surely commit suicide. Kenshin cringed at the sight of poor Tsubame. The man was able to read Kenshin's emotions and grinned.

          "There's no hope now. Go home and know that you weren't able to do anything no matter how hard you tried," said the man. Kenshin's hand around the kiss turned into a fist of anger. His head was down and a shadow crossed his eyes. "But if you join me, and become the manslayer once again, I will spare the girl and your friends…"

          Kenshin's mind raced as he tried to think up something. He knew that the bad guys weren't the kind of people that you can trust unless you fought them in the past and have an idea on how they fight.

::: I don't wanna have to try, girl to live without you in my life :::

          The man's grip on Kaoru's neck lessened and Kaoru let out a short scream. Kenshin snapped his attention back to Kaoru dangling at least fifty feet. 

::: So I'm hoping we can start tonight, because I don't wanna fight no more :::

          Kenshin began to wonder about what could happen. If he kept standing there, the man would drop Kaoru out of pure boredom. If he went up the ladder, the man would drop Kaoru out of threat. If he attacked, the man would drop Kaoru out of surprise. If he made a bargain, the man would still drop Kaoru because he's not the type of person to listen. So either way Kenshin does things, Kaoru still will die. Maybe Kenshin should join this man in order to save Kaoru… But is that what Kaoru would want him to do? Become the legendary Hitokiri Battousai again? Commit mass murder of innocent people all so he could have saved just _one _life?

          Even if Kenshin did join, the man would possibly drop Kaoru anyway because Kenshin would be on his side and it is a very rare thing for him to go back on a vow. And this man would most likely know that and make Kenshin vow to stay with him. But what other choice does he have? Either join the man and not watch Kaoru die, or not join the man and try and save Kaoru but watch her die anyway? 

          The man lessened his grip again and this time Kaoru nearly did fall to the ground, but his fingers still hand some sort of grip on her. Kenshin's eyes began to flash the blue of becoming Battousai as he watched Kaoru dangle about fifty feet.

          "Put her down, she has done nothing, that she hasn't." His voice was menacing and dark. The man began to show slight fear of the oncoming Battousai but never once regretted what he was doing.

          "Why should I? There's nothing you can do now, Battousai, she will die even if you joined me." The man said with a lessening grip. Kenshin then noticed that if he were to lessen his grip anymore, Kaoru would plummet to her death and even if Kenshin caught her, she would most likely die. The man continued his heart-wrenching grin as he stopped lessening his grip and left it where it was. Kenshin's eyes slimmed as he slowly drew out his sword. The man's hands looked as if they were going to let go completely.

          Kenshin then ran and jumped and stabbed the guy in his side. Kaoru then screamed and Kenshin quickly turned and grabbed her hand before she fell any further. He was nearly off the wooden railing by trying to catch her. She was dangling and holding on to Kenshin's hand with hers. She slowly lifted her other arm and grabbed his hand with both hands.

          "Don't let go, Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted as he slowly pulled her up. She did as she was told and when she got far enough over the railing she fell onto Kenshin. He sat up and held her close as if he never wanted to let her leave him again.

::: How can I leave, when everything that I adore, and everything I'm living, is in you? :::

Kaoru hugged him back tightly as he climbed down the creaking ladder. Every step was filled with caution as he held tightly to her with his right arm. Once they got to the ground, Kenshin let go of Kaoru and she stumbled over to Yahiko. Sano managed to finally wake up and stand. Kaoru fell down and Kenshin picked her up in his arms. Sano then picked Yahiko up and they left.

          Back at the dojo, Yahiko and Kaoru slept peacefully after Megumi fixed their wounds. Sano was beaten, but not as bad as Yahiko and Kaoru. After Megumi left Sano walked over to Kenshin who was sitting next to Kaoru who slept silently.

          "What are we going to do?" Sano asked sitting down next to Kenshin. Kenshin looked up from Kaoru and at his friend. "With Yahiko, I mean… Tsubame is dead and how are we going to tell him?"

          Kenshin's eyes shifted back down to the ground as he thought. He sighed, "We can't do anything except tell him the truth…"

          Yahiko, who was sleeping in the next room, got out of bed and walked in the room where Kaoru, Sano and Kenshin were.

          "Tell who the truth?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin and Sano turned around to see the boy bandaged up and bruised standing in the doorway. Their eyes saddened for they knew that Yahiko would ask Tsubame to marry him when they got older. Yahiko walked over and sat down with his eyes still questioning them.

          Sano and Kenshin told Yahiko that Tsubame is dead. Yahiko instantly thought of suicide. But none of them would allow it. They asked him if that's what Tsubame would want him to do. When Yahiko replied with silence, they knew that they had caught him. Then said that Tsubame would want him to lead a life of remembering her, but meeting someone new. When Yahiko gave a weak smile, they knew that he wouldn't attempt suicide. But Yahiko was still upset at the fact that he never got to tell Tsubame how he really felt about her. And that would haunt him forever and ever. Sano then told Yahiko to go back to bed and then escorted him there and went to see Megumi. Kenshin then sat alone with Kaoru waiting for her to wake.

          Her eyes opened and she looked lovingly at him. Kenshin then helped her sit up by sitting behind her. She rested her head upon his shoulder and was happy. _Now's the time… _Kenshin thought. He took out the sakura flower he had the entire time. Normally, it would have been crushed and sour. But this, truly was a kiss from Mother Nature. The flower seemed to be reborn back to life once taken from his gi. The pink pedals glistened on Kaoru's skin as she stared at it. Kenshin then put the kiss in her hair and whispered three words to her.

          "I love you."

          The End

          (Hey what do you know? A classical ending!)

          A/N: Okay, now I am getting into dramatic stuff. That's pretty much all I read and write. But if this wasn't your type of story, then to bad so sad. I would for you to rate it, PLEASE!!! On a scale of 1 to 10, what did you think? And even give me reasons to why you think that. Okay? So that way, I can improve my next story, okay? I like to know what I did wrong, it's sometimes nice to know. If there are more than three reasons, or they are very long, send me an email!!! I don't care! I love getting mail! 


End file.
